Forest Shenanigans
by ABoggartCalledRose
Summary: Lydia is supposed to be helping Allison get her archery skills back. Instead, they indulge in some lovin' ;) Mild Allydia smut and cute ending. A fun one-shot!


Allison was not sure that Lydia's plan would work, and the proximity of her best friend was making her a little flustered.  
"Try the Mongolian Draw."  
Allison looked over at her friend quizzically.  
"What? I read," Lydia snarked. "Try it."  
Allison's heart skipped a beat. For some reason the idea of Lydia studying archery was really hot. Maybe it had something to do with the image of Lydia sitting in front of her laptop, reading while dressed in her favourite lingerie set, thinking about how she'd do _anything _for her best friend.  
Ugh, Allison thought, I'm such a creep. I need to get laid already.  
And then, I wonder if Lydia ever thinks about me that way?  
And then,_ fuck it, let's find out._  
Allison locked eyes with Lydia and dropped her bow.

* * *

Lydia frowned at Allison. "Come on, _try it," _she insisted. To be honest she wasn't sure if this would work either, but it was better than sitting around moping.  
Allison was still staring at her.  
"You're being weirdly intense, Allison…"  
A predatory grin spread across Allison's face as she dropped her bow.  
"I'm just… admiring you," she teased, running her eyes over Lydia's body, taking in the cute blue skirt and the long legs underneath it. "You're flawless, Lydia."  
Lydia gaped at her. There was a long, tense silence.  
"I guess this means you're over Scott now?" Lydia asked warily.  
Allison nodded slowly. "Well, maybe not entirely… but, Lydia, I'm sick of always being the _weak _one. If I ever did this - " She took Lydia's wrists with both hands "- to Scott, it could never be _real."_  
Before Lydia could even breathe, she found herself turned around, Allison pressed up against her back, her wrists held firmly between their bodies. Allison's strong hands acted like handcuffs. She could feel Allison's hot breath tickling her ear, the soft curves of her best friend's body brushing against her.  
"Are you trying to _dominate_ me?" Lydia asked, her voice a mixture of shock and flirtation.  
"Why, do you like it?"  
There was a long pause. Lydia bit her lip nervously. Allison tightened her grip on Lydia's wrists, sending a shiver through Lydia's body.  
"Allison," Lydia said huskily, "first Jackson, then Aidan… it's safe to say I've developed a taste for being dominated."

* * *

Maybe it was the nematon making her act so impulsively, but Allison wanted Lydia right then and there.  
She carefully took one hand and moved Lydia's hair to expose the elegant curve of her neck. She began to plant kisses on that ivory skin, relishing the way Lydia trembled.  
"Follow me," she whispered right into Lydia' ear. They walked hand in hand Allison picking out a suitable looking tree, if there ever was such a thing. Allison laughed inwardly, imagining Lydia's reaction to her white shirt getting covered in dirt. She wondered if Lydia had ever done it outside before.  
They exchanged sly glances but no words. Allison was dying to get a taste of those cherry-red lips. Lydia's breath came hard and fast.  
Allison nudged Lydia towards the trunk of a huge tree and backed Lydia up against it, their eyes locked in an intense stare.  
Their faces were only inches apart, each could feel the other's breath light upon their lips.  
Finally Lydia couldn't stand it any more.  
"Come on, Allison - _try it."_

* * *

Isaac couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he was being a huge creep - following Allison here was bad enough, but watching them…?  
On the other hand, _dayummm._  
Allison was using one hand to pin Lydia's wrists above her head and the other to roam over her body. Isaac's hearing picked Lydia moaning between kisses as Allison ran her hand up underneath the dark skirt, out of sight.  
Isaac whimpered at the thought of what Allison was could hear Lydia's moans intensifying.  
He had to leave, like, _right now._  
Isaac ripped his eyes away from the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed, face burning and dick throbbing, and ran as if his life depended on it.  
He wasn't fast enough to escape Lydia's high, breathy cry of release.

* * *

Lydia and Allison sat at the base of the tree trunk, grinning at each other, enjoying the afterglow.  
"I'm glad we did that," Lydia said, "but I have to ask… is this just… you know… nematon side effects?"  
Allison's smile faded into a thoughtful frown. "Well… I haven't had the urge to rip anyone else's clothes off lately. And I've always been - you know - into girls."  
She smiled, and Lydia admired her dimples (for the millionth time). "So I won't regret it, and if the nematon is making me unusually horny, well - I guess it could be worse?"  
Allison giggled and Lydia grinned at her slyly.  
"If the nematon has made you unusually horny, I'm sure it won't be a problem. There'll always be someone to help you out. Isaac, for example."  
Allison blushed. "Yeah," she agreed, "we have been, uh, _close, _lately, but he's another bloody werewolf. It'd be nice if I could find a human to help me out…"  
Lydia grinned even wider. "Stiles!" she teased, "he's desperate to lose his v-card!"  
Allison grimaced and elbowed Lydia playfully. "I'm sure Stiles will find his match one day… I have somebody else in mind. She's gorgeous. You know, strawberry blonde hair, impeccable dress-sense…"  
"_Banshee," _Lydia interjected. "I thought you wanted someone normal."  
Allison dropped her playful tone, detecting her best friend's moment of self doubt. She reached up and cupped Lydia's chin in her hand, and Lydia's eyes hesitantly rose to meet hers.  
"You, Lydia, are perfect."  
And she kissed her gently. Not for the last time, either - but that's another story.


End file.
